


Stolen

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Stolen kisses.





	

He’s seen the other man’s eyes lingering a moment too long. Kaytoo has as well, because the droid’s servos whirr in the electronic equivalent of a double-take, or a sly glance to his master.

Kaytoo understands more about organic interaction than he likes others to realise, but Cassian knows better. His travelling companion and co-pilot knows precisely what cues to look for when it comes to attraction.

What Cassian doesn’t yet know (but soon will), is whether or not Bodhi’s made the conscious connection yet. The edge of awareness is the most subtle of things, and the twitches around his lips and eyes tell the Captain that the first whispers are there, but even a spy can’t read a mind that closely. Much of his understanding is best guesses, or nudging people across finish lines.

Right now, he doesn’t have the time to be careful. They’re about to risk everything - everything - on the back of an Imperial scientist’s word, and the belief both Bodhi and Jyn have in him.

If it were just Jyn, he might think it was a compromised daughter’s desperate hope. Even if she’d been cynical before, family ties always bound you tightly. But for the pilot to believe so fiercely, too…

It’s going to be worth it. It is. Trusting them both was both the most simple, and the most difficult, at the same time. They’re going to take down this weapon, this Death Star… and it’s possibly the most dangerous thing Cassian has ever done in his whole life. The most dangerous, and the most _important_.

So. Tomorrow, they will be lauded as saviours of the Rebellion, of democrachy. Or… they’ll be more names toasted whenever _absent friends_ is the cry at the table. 

Bodhi licks his lips a lot. His thumbs run against his first fingers. His pupils blow, and he swallows more. So many little tells, so many tiny secrets.

Bodhi is interested, and so is Cassian. He’s not sure if it’s the weird… _goodness_ , or if it’s his very appealing face, or what. Cassian finds plenty of people attractive, but this one… keeps popping into his mind unbidden. Some strange magnetism, or perhaps he’s just acting on chemical reaction.

But oh, what a reaction.

Jyn vanishes, talking the soldiers through variables. Kaytoo is doing something that may, or may not be useful… and Cassian is left alone with the man.

An odd, unusual thrill makes his torso flip inside. He’s not normally this affected. People are pretty, but this one… this one is _good_. Good in a way Cassian has long ceased to be. Good in a way that hasn’t had to make tough calls, or take the stains on their own soul. Innocent, brave, and… Cassian _cannot_ stop thinking about it.

Kaytoo whirrs some more, and makes a non-excuse to leave. 

He’s nervous. It could be mission jitters, but it isn’t. He’s nervous, because… even if Bodhi _is_ interested (and let’s face it, with Cassian as his superior officer, being sure it was genuine could prove difficult), then… is this really the right time?

Is it ever?

He waits for him to stand, to get away from the cockpit for just a moment, and he turns his own seat. His knee brushes Bodhi’s, and the tiny moment of contact is enough.

Cassian can’t remember who moves first. One moment, it’s all ‘what is going to happen?’, and the next… he has his hands on that beautiful, beautiful face. They’re standing in front of the starfield whirling past faster than the mind can comprehend, and Cassian has never felt so alive as he feels right now. Soft, questioning kisses that deepen and heighten. Fingers in his hair, and Bodhi’s little noises of breath as they press together.

They can’t do much. They don’t have time. Any minute now, someone will walk in, and he knows Bodhi will pull back. Hell, he probably will, too. If he’s lucky, Kaytoo will announce them coming, so they can keep their dignity.

Bodhi’s lips slip from his, and he touches his forehead to Cassian’s. The edge of his goggles presses into the captain’s hair, and he just… he wants this moment to expand, and take over everything. He wants to be selfish, and just take this man and run… the galaxy owes him, doesn’t it? It owes him for all those things he’s done…

But he can’t. And instead, he runs thumbs along the line of his jaw. Wonders if they’ll kiss again. Wonders what it would mean. 

Bodhi doesn’t speak, but he does twitch, and Cassian lets him go. Regret in those black holes of his eyes, and the tiniest flare of hope. 

“I need to–”  


“I understand,” Cassian says, his hands falling at last.   


He understands far too well.


End file.
